Brittle
by dandy-akinoris
Summary: Setsuna's eyes widened in horror. There was no way a bunch of fifteen year old classmates would kill each other... Right? Battle Royale AU
1. Prologue

**me: hey i should write a nice class 1-b centric fic! (о'∀'о)**  
 **brain: gives me this**  
 **Disclaimer: Battle Royale and BNHA donut belong to me**  
 **special note: this is not how i think the actual class 1-b would react in a situation like this. i feel like they'd stay sane for longer, though, who knows ¯\\(** **ツ** **)/¯**

* * *

START GAME

20 STUDENTS REMAINING

The tall forestry zipped past the bus as it zoomed down the bumpy road. Sen longed for his camera, though he knew whatever pictures he might have been able to take surely would be blurry and shaky. Still, the scenery he had flashes of was like nothing he had ever seen.

Sen craned his neck and looked out the window again, despite the wave of dizziness that washed over him and tried to tune out his classmates' chatter.

"-Class A doesn't have a special field trip," Monoma was raving about Class 1-A, as usual. For someone who claimed to hate the other class, Monoma seemed to have an unhealthy obsession with them. However, there was some truth to his words. Out of the blue, Kan-sensei had announced a class trip to some remote island for hero training for their class and only their class. Sen had found the fact that Class 1-A weren't also participating in the trip slightly odd, though he shrugged it off.

Tsuburaba, who was sitting next to Sen, stuck his head into the aisle. He cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, "Shut up, Monoma! Some of us actually wanna have fun," The dull fluorescent lights dangling from the ceiling cast a strange combination of light and shadow over his face. His tie was draped across his shoulder, like it often ended up, and Sen barely resisted the urge to fix it.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Monoma snapped back. Instead of reliping with a witty comment, as he usually did, Tsuburaba simply stuck his tongue out at Monoma, then turned to Sen.

"Kaibara, dude, uh," Tsuburaba dug around in the backpack in his lap, a pretty pink flush spreading across his cheeks. He pulled out a plastic container, and peeled open the lid to reveal pale brown cookies.

"Here, um, have cookies, yep," Tsuburaba slid the container into Sen's lap, and rubbed the back of his neck, blush turning darker. Sen laughed and took one, though before he could thank Tsuburaba, Tetsutetsu, who was sitting behind them, stuck his head between them.

Tsuburaba, apparently noticing the crowd that had gathered, quickly picked up the container and passed it behind him, "Here, here, y'all can have some too,"

Sen ignored the comotion behind him and bit the cookie. The sweet taste spread throughout his mouth and he hummed. "This is good. Thanks,"

Tsuburaba grinned, and clasped his hands together, "Thanks," The air felt light and cheery and Sen bit his cookie again, feeling inexplicably giddy.

* * *

It was almost ten o'clock when Sen noticed something strange. Tsuburaba had suddenly fallen asleep and was leaning on his shoulder, though Sen didn't exactly mind the physical contact. In the seat in front of him, Shiozaki and Komori were slouching onto each other, while Tetsutetsu was falling into the aisle.

No one seemed to be awake. Sure, anyone who wanted to have a healthy sleep schedule might be going to bed now, but still, this was a very exciting school trip. Something felt eerie about the situation that Sen couldn't put his finger on.

Even worse, Sen felt a wave of exhaustion wash over him. Suddenly, keeping his eyes open was a colossal task. He hissed, eyes drifting around the bus and over his sleeping classmates. Through the rearview mirror of the bus driver, he managed to make out the foggy image of the driver's upper body.

Sen felt a bolt of shock when he realized that the driver's face was covered with a silver mask. It resembled an emergency oxygen mask, and a hoselike tube extended downward from the mask. What the hell? Sen tried to move, but his body was heavy in a way he rarely felt.

Then, Sen fell asleep, too.

* * *

 **someone: where did the ships come from**  
 **me: ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿**

 **(aka tsuburaba is me when i try to talk to ppl)**


	2. One

Setsuna opened her eyes and blearily lifted her head, which was previously pressed against a cold table. She was seated at a desk similar to the ones used in school, and as she surveyed the rest of the room, she noticed that she was in an old classroom, and there was a worn out blackbaord at the front of the room. The windows were paneled off with silver boards. Her classmates were at desks identical to hers, and they were either sprawled over their desks or slouched back in there seats, completely asleep. She seemed to be the only one awake.

She was near the back of the room, and in front of her was Shishida. Behind her in the last row was Yanagi, and on her sides were Fukidashi and Tetsutetsu. Setsuna finally realized that the seating arrangement they were in was the exact same one they used in Class 1-B and Yuuei.

The initial confusion of waking up in an unfamiliar place was quickly being replaced by panic, and Setsuna licked her lips as she shakily stood up. She looked at her watch, which read one o'clock, which meant that, unless someone had tampered with his watch, either three or fifteen hours had passed since she had last checked the time, on the bus.

Setsuna felt her fear increase when she looked towards her unconscious classmates again. Face down on his desk, Tsuburaba had a silver metal band wrapped snugly around his neck just above his collar. Shiozaki, Rin, Shoda, Komori - everyone had one.

Setsuna reached for her own neck and froze when she felt something hard and cold. She took a few deep breaths and, trying to calm herself down, tugged at it, but the fit was so tight it refused to budge. She fidgeted with it, and stepped out of her desk area.

Suddenly a loud noise erupted from the front entrance, and the door slid open. A stocky man walked in. He wore light beige slacks, a gray jacket, a red necktie, and black shoes. His hair was dark and slicked back, and it brushed his shoulders.

The man stood at the lectern and surveyed the classroom. His eyes stopped at Setsuna, who was the only one awake. Something in his emotionless eyes made Setsuna awkwardly and fearfully slide back into her desk, and she quickly broke eye contact and stared at the floor.

After a few minutes of tense silence, the rest of the class gradually awakened. Their nervous voices spread throughout the classroom. Setsuna looked at Rin, who seemed to just wake up, and frantically pointed to her collar, tilting her neck slightly. Rin touched his neck, and stared back at Setsuna, shocked. Setsuna could only offer him an anxious shrug.

As soon as everyone seemed conscious, the man spoke up in a cheerful voice, "All right, everyone up? I hope you all slept well,"

Ignoring the alarmed silence, he continued on, "First of all, I am your new instructor, Sakamochi Kinpatsu." He turned toward the blackboard and wrote his name in large, crisp letters with white chalk. Then he faced Setsuna and her classmates again, and probably was about to continue when Kendou stood up and interrupted him.

"I don't understand what's going on here," Kendou's voice was firm and assertive, and certainly not for the first time, Setsuna was amazed by her level headedness.

Kendou turned around and looked at the class, "We were on a class trip for hero training, right, everyone?"

"That's what we were told, at least," Kodai, who normally didn't talk at all, said.

"Yeah!" Tetsutetsu stood up, knocking over his chair in the process, "What the hell do you want, dude!" He activated his quirk and smashed his fists together threateningly.

Setsuna blinked, and suddenly Tetsutetsu crashing onto his desk, spasming and grunting in pain.

Kendou stared at Tetsutetsu in shock, then turned turned to Sakamochi, " _What_ did you do?!"

Sakamochi wagged his index finger and grinned broadly, "Ah, that was _just_ what I was going to explain!" He looked at the rest of the class, "For the time being, please refrain from using your quirks, unless you want to be like Tetsutetsu-kun," He gestured at Setsuna's still twitching classmate.

"Let me explain the situation. The reason why you're all here today," Sakamochi gestured around the room, "is too kill each other,"

Setsuna wanted to laugh until her head hurt, then say, 'Nice one', but one look at Tetsutetsu proved that Sakamochi was serious.

Again, Kendou was the only one brave enough to break the silence, even though her calmness was cracking, "That can't be. What you're doing, it's - it's illegal,"

"Of course," Sakamochi merely smiled, "we'll simply say that the road along the cliff was narrower than we thought, and the bus veered off,"

"What about Kan-sensei?"

Sakamochi looked particularly delighted by this question. It made Setsuna sick to her stomach. He turned to the entrance and called out, "Come in!"

In response the door slid open and a man dressed as a soldier with various guns strapped onto his person came in. He also carried a black bag, and when he arrived at the lectern, he pulled open the bag.

Before it was fully open, someone screamed. Others followed, and Setsuna, despite what the rational part of her told her, leaned out of her desk to see.

Inside the bag was Kan-sensei.

He was drenched in blood, and only half of his head remained. Gray jelly, what must have been his brains, clung to his remaining hair, which was now stained red. There were various chunks of missing flesh from his torso, and where his right arm should have been there was a gaping hole.

"Alright, alright, quiet now," Sakamochi clapped his hands, but the shrieking didn't subside. Suddenly, the soldier pulled out his pistol. Setsuna expected a warning shot into the ceiling, but instead he aimed at Kan-sensei's head and fired.

The high-powered bullets ture abart what was left of his brains and bones, and a mist splattered all over the students in the front row.

When the echoes from the gunfire subsided, there was hardly any trace of Kan-sensei's head. Class 1-B was silent.

* * *

 **rip kan-sensei I'M SO SORRY ʕ ಡ ﹏ ಡ ʔ**


End file.
